


Broken Tears

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Just a little one shot. She can't take it. Her life is so messed up. Therefore, she does the unthinkable.





	Broken Tears

11:57

Darkness loomed over the quiet, noiseless city. Clouds blanketed the sky and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A clock in a small house nearby was close to striking midnight and a stray light could be seen from the window. She was awake.

The thirteen year old girl sat on her bed, staring down at her arm. It was covered in scars and blood as she held a single blade in her hand. Tears streamed down her face. She was hurt.

She pushed the blade against her skin but stopped. She sighed as she set it down.

"Why did mom and dad have to get a divorce?" She asked that question out loud, directed at no one, and no one heard it, for they were all asleep.

"Why did mom and dad have to get a divorce?" she asked again. A gentle tear rolled down her cheek and on to her bed.

"I know why. Because they don't love me. Why should they? I was an accident. I'm unloveable." She stands up from her bed and starts walking around her cramped little room.

"And of course I had to move to a new town, leave behind my only friend,  _and_ live with dad. Mom just  _had_ to run away!" The brunette's hair falls into her face and she pushes it away, revealing her blue eyes glissening with tears to the room.

"Now I have to go to a new school where I don't know anyone. They are going to hate me, of course. Everyone at my old school did, accept for my friend." She paces the floor staring down at her bare feet and her strawberry colored pajamas.

"And no one, not even my best friend, knows I cut. No one! Why? 'Cause they don't care!" She steps back over to her bed and colapses onto her stomach. She screams into her matteress before she turns over, lying on her back.

"That's it! No one likes me, I wasn't supposed to be born in the first place, and here I am now! And who cares? One person, my one and only friend. Big whoop!" She stands up and stomps over to her desk shoving her brown hair out of her faces as she digs to the bottom of her huge stack of papers. Then, she finds what she was looking for; the note she wrote a few weeks ago:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Kira, Riley, and anyone else who cares enough to read this,_

_I am so sorry to whoever finds me, but it is most likely going to be dad. I just hope you don't find this, Kira, because you're only ten and you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to see what I did._

_I have a little note for each of the people that matter most to me._

_Dad: I am sorry it had to come to this. I know you were trying to make this best for me and you thought it would be good if you and mom split up. And I know you thought it would be a good idea for you to move, giving me a fresh new start. I'm sorry. It wasn't. You took away the only thing that was helping me to not self-harm; to not die: My best friend, Riley. You just had to take her away. And now I have to start in a new town with a "fresh start?" I don't need a fresh start! I just need the life I had._

_Mom: If you ever get to read this, I want you to know I hate your guts. You had to run away and leave Dad, Kira, and I stranded with no house. You know how small of a house we're living in? It has four rooms! Four! And, I know you and Dad only wanted one child. I'm not stupid. I was an accident; I don't deserve to live._

_Kira: I'm so sorry you had to lose your big sister and only sibling. You don't deserve it, but honestly I was staying alive for_ you _!_   _If you weren't here or I didn't love you, I would have died a long time ago. But I just can't take it anymore. I'm hurting so much even_ you  _can't help me feel better anymore. I love you._

_Riley: This is not your fault at all. I love you to death. You were the best friend ever and nothing, not even death, can take that from us. I know you won't stop loving me after this or you won't stop caring. I also know you won't forget about me. By the way, you can tell Joey that I thought he was cute if you want._

_And I will end this note like this: I love you all (minus Mom) and you can do whatever you want with this note. It is not strictly for the four people on this paper. You can have then read it at school. Just, whatever you do, please don't put it in the newspaper._

_I love you!_

_~Elencia_

The girl sets the note on her bed before running downstairs and silently getting a knife out of the kitchen drawer. As she walks upstairs she thinks about all the memories she had with her family. She'll miss them all.

When she enters her room she takes one last breath and raises the knife to her chest.

Midnight.


End file.
